


Handsome devil fix it fics

by CONfusedpinapple



Category: Handsome Devil (2016)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Gay, M/M, differentending, fixit, gayasfuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 03:11:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11865441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CONfusedpinapple/pseuds/CONfusedpinapple
Summary: Multiple fics about the ending of Handsome Devil and how it should have ended. Spoilers are involved.Please remember that this is a boyxboy story you don't like don't read. Constructive criticism is fine but if you are mean I will delete your comment.This is once again a co-write between B and H.Please enjoyThis story is also posted on wattpad





	1. Chapter 1

They had won. Finally. Ned raced down the stairs throwing himself into Conor's arms. Hugging him like his life depended on it. Conor hugged him just as hard. After a while Conor let go, still holding Ned's shoulders at an arms length.  
Conor was saying something but Ned couldn't hear him over the crowd. Ned yelled "what?" At Conor. He shook his head. Conor leaned in. Ned's pulse raced. Would this be it. Ned thought. Will I finally kiss him? Ned stood on his tippy toes. Their lips were only a centimeter away. Suddenly Ned was pushed away as the team surrounded them in a mess of hugs, high-fives and noogies. Conor was pulled away in the mess. Ned sighed. Maybe another time.  
**Time skip brought to you by us for all your fanfic needs.**  
The team had decided to go out for dinner. Conor had asked Ned to come along. Which explained why Ned was currently sitting at a table with the people who used to make his life hell. I couldn't say no to him not after what I did. That was Ned's reasoning. It has nothing to do with wanting that kiss they almost had. Or just wanting to be close to Conor. Nothing at all.  
Conor looked up from his food to see Ned staring at him. "You okay Ned?" Conor asked in a worried tone. "You're staring at me." "Oh, no!" Victor said in a mocking tone. "Ned's caught the gay!" Ned stood up suddenly knocking over a glass. He spun on his heel and nearly sprinted out of the restaurant. Conor glared at Victor with hate in his eyes as he stood up and ran to follow Ned. "That was not cool Vic." Weasel said out of no where.  
Victor scoffs "whatever man."  
**Outside the restaurant**  
Conor runs after Ned. Ned makes a sharp turn into a walkway that leads to a park. Ned runs. And runs until he can't run anymore. He sits down with his back against a tree. The bark scratching him through his thin tee shirt. A loud sob comes from his small body. How did he know? Did he guess?  
Another sob comes from his body. Soon his body is racked with sobs. Ned turned his head as he heard soft footsteps come towards him. "Go away!" Ned tries to say but all that comes out is sobs. Conor sits down next to him. He pulls Ned close to him. Ned tries to curl up as much as he can into Conor's side. "You okay Ned?" Conor asks once Ned has finally started to breathe normally again. Ned looks up to find Conor's face close to his. He gulps, eyes drawn to Conor's lips so close to his. Fuck it. Ned thinks. Maybe I have caught the gay. Ned closes the space between them. It is far from perfect. Clashing of teeth and tongue. Weird angles and awkward positions. Ned wouldn't change it for anything even the most perfect kiss in the world. Conor pulls back first gasping for air. "Is that what the crying was about?" Conor asks when his breath came back to him. "You're gay?" Ned nodded in sorrow. "I'm sorry." Ned whispers out. Conor shook his head. "What for ?" "For not telling you... and for kissing you." Conor laughs. "I'm just glad you made a move before I went crazy."  He replies as he drags Ned back in for another kiss.  
**Another time skip**  
Conor and Ned walk back into the restaurant both with swollen lips. Their hands are connected . When they get to the table Weasel takes one look and gets up from his seat to give it to Ned. Coach holds up his glass. "A toast to our star player and his best friend for bringing him back ." "Boyfriend actually." Conor cuts in. Ned blushes the color of a tomato. "A toast to our star player and to his uh....boyfriend" the coach corrects himself. Ned smiles at Conor and Conor smile back stealing one more kiss before going back to his meal.

**_Alright it's over I think I almost made myself puke this was so sweet. So yeah this is a what happens  after fix it fic. I hope you enjoyed it please only constructive criticism in the comments. Yeah that's all bye for now -H_ **


	2. The winning kick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winning kick

He did it. Conor couldn't believe it. He had done it. Kicked the winning kick. Conor heard the screams. The cheers. Everyone screaming and shouting for him. And the one person he is most excited to see, is already running down the stairs of he bleachers to congratulate him. Ned. The one person who made this possible Came running down and into his arms. Possibly the best hug he ever had. Over all the screams and "congratulations" the only person Conor  is focusing on is Ned. The one person he knows he'll always have. "Fuck it" Conor whispered to himself.   
Ned looked at him with a confused expression on his face. But at that very moment Conor's lips collided with Ned's. It was amazing. The thing he had been waiting for. He pulled away and just smiledhis adorable smile at Ned. He pulled him in for another amazing hug. And that was that.

**_-ahh that was horrible! I'm so sorryyyyy  
-B _ **


End file.
